Where He Belongs
by aliMmiller
Summary: A Christmas one shot featuring the Non-Judging Breakfast Club and a brand new baby Bass!


**A/N Please excuse this very fluffy and possibly OOC NJBC fic. I'm supposed to be studying for my finals, but finding myself spending even just this bit of the holidays alone for the first time is making me a little sad, and I'm currently sitting beside my 3 foot Christmas tree and in front of the fire channel on TV and I just couldn't get a happy NJBC Christmas picture out of my head.**

Henry Bass' first Christmas was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be the best Christmas a 3 month old would ever imagine. Blair, of course, had planned every second of it to be perfect. The 23rd of December was to be a day with the Godparents out for a sleigh ride in Central Park while giving his parents some much needed alone time, before returning to the Bass townhouse for a quiet Non-Judging Breakfast Club evening. On Christmas Eve, his first set of Grandparents would arrive from Paris and his stateside grandmother would join little Henry, and his parents for a day of tradition making. Eleanor and Cyrus would spend the evening in Lily's penthouse, as she insisted that they would not being staying in a hotel at Christmas, but wanted to give the little Bass family their own special Christmas morning. At 11am sharp, all three grandparents, along with Nate, Serena and Eric would return to the Bass townhouse for brunch and socializing, where they would remain until Lily's chef had prepared their Christmas dinner, at which time they would make the short trek over to Lily's penthouse for the festive meal. After an evening of celebration and being spoiled, Henry and his parents would return home, with his visiting Grandparents in tow this time, where they would remain until the 30th of December. Early on the 30th, Henry, Chuck, Blair, Eleanor and Cyrus would board the Bass jet bound for France to ring in the new year at Harold and Roman's chateau. It was supposed to be perfect.

The first day of celebrations had gone according to plan, and when Henry returned from his afternoon with his Godparents he was sleeping like a rock. After being put to sleep in his bassinet next to his parents king sized bed, the four old friends spent a perfect evening filled with champagne and reminiscing. By the time they adults decided to pack it in, they became aware that it was much too late for Nate and Serena to return home, they were settled into two guest rooms- much to Blair's dismay, as she not so subtly suggested that Nate and Serena could share one of the guest rooms.). By the time Chuck and Blair had fallen into bed contentedly after spending hours with their best friends, snow was falling gently down outside their window, giving Blair hope for the white Christmas that she so desperately wanted, but wouldn't admit.

The next morning Chuck was awoken from his peaceful slumber by his wife shrieks. Blair had already showered and dressed, as well as fed, changed and dressed little Henry before she noticed what caused her such dismay. Chuck, of course had slept through all her morning routine without his sleep being disturbed for a second. His dark hazel eyes had barely opened before he knew the whole story of his wife's distress. Over the night, the city had been covered in over three feet of snow and it was still coming down hard and showing no signs of stopping soon. The flight her mother and Cyrus were on had been unable to land and they were rerouted to land in Ohio. Ohio! Cars and helicopters had already been contacted, but it seemed that nothing was getting in or out of the city for an indefinite amount of time.

As quick as he had awoken, Chuck had Blair in his arms while she let the tears flow freely at the thought of her son's perfect Christmas being ruined. Chuck mumbled comforting words in her ear and promised he would call Bass right away away and see if there was anything they could do. Those words were solely for Blair's sake as he knew that there was very little chance of Eleanor and Cyrus being able to get to Manhattan in time for the holiday, and deep in her heart Blair knew it too.

Chuck spent the better part of the morning on the phone with anyone and everyone trying to find some sort of solution, Chuck Bass' in-laws would not be spending Christmas in Ohio, while Blair ate a forcibly cheerful breakfast with Serena and Nate while Henry dozed on her shoulder. Serena and Nate, being Serena and Nate were every optimistic about the weather turning around or a plane making it through the storm. Blair appreciated their optimism, but had had enough and was about to make a snarky remark to them, when Chuck walked into the room with a defeated smile on his face. He kissed the top of Henry's head, followed by Blair's forehead before sitting down opposite her and taking her hand to tell her the news. Chuck informed her that there was absolutely no way for her mother and step-father to get into the city, just as there was no way for her, himself and Henry to get out. He explained that he would be able to fly back to Paris on the Bass jet and if they left soon, would make it by morning. He promised her that as soon as the storm had passed and they were safely able to get out of the city, the Bass family would join all her parents in France. Blair begrudgingly agreed that this was probably the best option, as she would not have her parents spend Christmas in Ohio, though she had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

Once breakfast was over Serena and Nate gathered their things and decided that it was time to head home and spend the rest of the day with their respective families. They weren't even two steps out of the door when they realized that that would be impossible. Not only were no cars to be seen, the snow was so packed against the front of the townhouse that the outer door wouldn't budge, not even with Nate ramming his shoulder into it. Serena had already made her way back up to the living room to announce that the Bass family would be stuck with her and Nate for at least some time more, as Nate continued with his futile attempts at getting the door to open. Chuck went down and got Nate, explaining that even if he got the door open, was he going to walk home in this weather?

The fact that the blonde half of the Non-judging breakfast club would be spending the rest of the day with them cheered Blair up considerably, which was surprising as she had insisted for at least some time just for her new, little family and now they had all the time in the world. Chuck suspected that this had more to do with her attempts to have Serena and Nate reconcile than actually spending time with their friends, but she was happy and that made him happy.

The rest of the day consisted of watching all of Blair's favourite old holiday movies and playing with Henry in front of the fire place. It was dark outside and Henry was sleeping peacefully in Chuck's arms, with Blair dozing off against his shoulder when she sat upright so fast that she almost woke the baby and made everyone else jump in concern. She assured them that she was fine before rushing off to Chuck's office. She padded back into the room a few minutes later with her arms laden with old photo albums of their childhood and teenage years, which elicited groans from the other three, who although they pretended otherwise, actually enjoyed the trip down memory lane together warm in front of the fireplace, the glittering lights of the tree reflecting against the window where outside the large snowflakes still fell fast.

It was nearly morning when Blair woke up again, the rays of the rising sun shining against her delicate eyes from outside where the storm had finally stopped. She smiled to herself when she looked at the coach opposite her to find Nate and Serena had fallen asleep together, tangled up in one another. The scene that caused tears to well up in her eyes was happening right beside her though, her sweet baby boy was looking up at his daddy with large brown eyes that mirrored her, listening intently to what his dad had to say. Chuck was flipping through one of the old photo albums, showing Henry every picture, and offering an explanation to accompany each one. When he got to the end of the album he looked down and kissed the top of his head and wished him a Merry Christmas, and told him how much he loved him. When he felt his wife stir beside him, he repeated his words to her and kissed her gently on the lips. When Blair motioned towards Nate and Serena, Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and gave his signature smirk, before pulling Blair tightly against him and kissing the top of her head. Blair closed her eyes and smiled softly and drifted back to sleep with a feeling of love and happiness all around her that had come from spending such a special time with the four people she loved the most. Her family.

Three days later on the 28th of December, Chuck and Blair were finally sitting on the Bass Jet, well on their way to Paris when Chuck turned to look at her, his perfect wife, holding their perfect child and felt obliged to apologize to her, to them.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to give Henry the perfect first Christmas" Chuck said with a tinge of regret

"What are you talking about? He _did _have the perfect Christmas, maybe it wasn't the perfect Christmas that we had planned, but it was perfect nonetheless. He spent it with the people that love him unconditionally. He spent it where he belonged."

The end

**A/N** **Well I don't know where that came from, but I'm pretty happy with it, although I'm not sure about the last scene on the plane at the end, do you guys think I should take that part out? Anyway I haven't proofed this yet, nor was it planned out in anyway, but I know if I don't post it now, I'll spend the rest of the night fussing over it and it's already 3:19am, so I should really get back to studying. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! It means the world to me! I hope you all have a great holiday season and good luck on your finals if you're in the same position I'm in! **

**PS I hope I didn't offend anybody with my Ohio comments! It just seems in my mind (and Blair's), there a very few cities fit for a Waldorf to be celebrating the season!**


End file.
